fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man video games
There are numerous video games featuring the popular Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man that have been released. To date, Spider-Man has made appearances on over 15 gaming platforms, which also includes mobile games on mobile phones. Overview 1980s The Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko and first appeared in Amazing Fantasy #15 (August 1962). By the late 1970s, Spider-Man had become a successful franchise. At this time the fictional character had already featured in the animated series Spider-Man, a segment on the children's television series The Electric Company (called Spidey Super Stories), and the live action prime time series The Amazing Spider-Man. As a result of the success, Marvel Comics licensed the character into a stream of electronic games. Atari 2600 In 1982, Parker Brothers published a game for the Atari 2600 (and its clone system, the Sears Video Arcade) titled Spider-Man. The action game involves climbing a skyscraper, rescuing hostages and defusing bombs set by the Green Goblin. It supports two players. 1984 games In 1984, Scott Adams released the second in the Questprobe series of text adventure games. The second in the series was titled Questprobe: Spider-Man, and involved Spider-Man hunting for a series of gems at the behest of a mysterious character named the "Chief Examiner." The game was ported to the Commodore 64, Commodore 16, Atari 8-bit family, ZX Spectrum, PC, Amstrad CPC, and the Apple II. This was a first-person-perspective graphical adventure game, with commands entered textually. 1989 games In 1989, Spider-Man and Captain America in Doctor Doom's Revenge was released for PC DOS, Amiga, Atari ST, Amstrad CPC, ZX Spectrum and Commodore 64. The game was written by Paragon Software Corporation, and published by Medallist (a subsidiary of MicroProse). The story of the game is told in a series of comic panels, with the game play similar to that of Street Fighter: The player, as either Captain America or Spider-Man, battles villains one-on-one until facing Doctor Doom. In December 1989, The Revenge of Shinobi was released on the Mega Drive/Genesis. The game's boss battles feature comic book characters including Spider-Man and Batman, as well as famous movie characters, including Terminator and Godzilla, and even Rambo as normal-stage enemy. Initially, Spider-Man was included without consent from Marvel, but another version was released, this time with the copyright message shown in the beginning of the game, giving credit to Marvel, and editing the looks of Batman, Rambo and Godzilla, so avoiding a possible lawsuit; a Sega CD version was released, being derived from the altered version. 1990s In the 1990s, comics enjoyed a boom, and the early 1990s saw a myriad of video games based on high-profile comic story lines and the 1994 Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Home computers The Amazing Spider-Man was the first game of the decade released, a puzzle oriented action game developed by Oxford Digital Enterprises and released in 1990 for the Amiga and ported to MS-DOS, Commodore 64, and Atari ST. The title was published by Paragon Software Corporation and features over 250 screens. Game Boy The Amazing Spider-Man, developed by Rareware and released in 1990 was the first in a trilogy for the newly introduced Game Boy. The game was published by LJN (a subsidiary of Acclaim), the first of a series of games published based on licensed Marvel characters. The game play involves running across New York chasing supervillains to locate Mary Jane Watson. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 was developed by B.I.T.S and released in 1992. The game is a side-scrolling beat-'em up. Spider-Man attempts to clear his name after he is accused of a crime committed by the Hobgoblin. Spider-Man 3: Invasion of the Spider-Slayers, the third in the series, was released in 1993 by B.I.T.S.. The Punisher: The Ultimate Payback by Australian company Beam Software was released in 1991 for the Game Boy. The game is much like Operation Wolf, with the Punisher shooting villains while protecting the innocent. Spider-Man appears between the action to offer advice on how to beat upcoming levels and swings in to rescue hostages once their captors have been shot. Games for the Sega family of consoles The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin, developed and published by Sega and released in 1990, was the first game featuring Spider-Man on Sega consoles. The game premiered on the Sega Master System and was ported to the Sega Mega Drive in 1991, to the Sega Game Gear in 1992, and to the Sega CD in 1993. Fundamentally, the game is the same on each platform with each iteration including new levels, enhanced graphics and a few incremental improvements to the game play. The story involves Spider-Man trying to collect six keys from six villains to defuse a bomb in New York planted by the Kingpin. Spider-Man has a finite supply of webfluid and the only way to replenish is to take photos, most profitably of the supervillains, to sell to the Daily Bugle. Spider-Man: The Video Game was released in 1991 for coin-operated arcades. Developed by Sega on Sega System 32 hardware, the game is a four-player, platform beat-'em-up similar to Data East's Captain America and the Avengers released earlier that year. The player plays as Spider-Man, Black Cat, Namor the Sub-Mariner, or Hawkeye, with the game divided into four acts. Nintendo Entertainment System Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six developed by B.I.T.S. and released in 1992 for the Nintendo Entertainment System was the first game featuring Spider-Man on the NES. It was an action platform game that involved Spider-Man swinging across various levels to defeat each one of the Sinister Six; Electro, Sandman, Mysterio, Hobgoblin, Vulture and Doctor Octopus. Ports to the Sega Master System and Sega Game Gear followed in 1993 and sported enhanced graphics and sound. Sega Genesis and SNES Spider-Man/X-Men: Arcade's Revenge, the first Spider-Man cross platform game, was released on both Nintendo's and Sega's 16-bit hardware. It was first developed for the Super NES in 1992 by Software Creations (who went on to produce several games for Marvel) and published by LJN. The game was later ported to the Genesis/Mega Drive in 1993. The game involves rescuing four of the mutant superhero X-Men (Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Gambit) from an assassin named Arcade. The player must navigate Spider-Man in search of the captured heroes (who join Spider-Man when found), fighting a variety of super villains. Software Creations later adapted the game to the Game Boy in 1993 and to Game Gear in 1994. Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage, released on Super Nintendo and Sega Genesis in 1994, was the first one of two major Marvel comic book storyline adaptions by Software Creations. Venom/Spider-Man: Separation Anxiety released in 1995 for Super Nintendo, Sega Genesis and PC was the sequel. Both games are side scrolling beat-'em up action games where the player controls either Spider-Man or Venom, fighting various villains from the comic book plotlines. The Amazing Spider-Man: Lethal Foes was released in 1995 for the Super Nintendo only in Japan, very loosely based on the mini-series The Lethal Foes of Spider-Man. Spider-Man from 1995, was developed by Western Technologies and published by Acclaim on the Genesis, and by LJN on the SNES. It marked the beginning of a range of software incorporating elements form the Spider-Man cartoon. The game is a side scrolling action platformer. The SNES game features six levels, five bosses, and fourteen sub-bosses. The Genesis game features five levels, five bosses, and thirteen sub-bosses. The game also features the Fantastic Four. Tiger's LCD games Over the years Tiger Electronics released several handheld LCD Spider-Man games. ''Spider-Man Cartoon Maker'' Spider-Man Cartoon Maker, released in 1995 by Knowledge Adventure, is a software package that allowed the user to create films by utilizing an archive of backdrops, animations and props from the Spider-Man animated series. The game featured the voice of Christopher Daniel Barnes, who played Spider-Man in the series. ''Marvel CD-ROM Comics featuring Spider-Man'' That same year Marvel attempted to release classic comic books onto CD-ROM. Only four were ever produced, based on Spider-Man, the X-Men, Iron Man and the Fantastic Four. The Spider-Man one titled, Marvel CD-ROM Comics featuring Spider-Man included animation from the series, trivia games, and four complete issues of the comic narrated by Christopher Daniel Barnes. Capcom's arcade fighting games Marvel Super Heroes for the CPS II arcade hardware was a result of the success of Capcom's fighting game X-Men: Children of the Atom. It was developed by Capcom, released in 1995, ported to Sega Saturn and PlayStation and features Spider-Man is a playable character. Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems, an unrelated action game, was released for the SNES in . The game involves utilizing each of the Marvel superheroes through each of their levels to collect one of the Gems needed to complete the game. The SNES features Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Wolverine, and Spider-Man. After Children of the Atom and Marvel Super Heroes, a partnership between Marvel and Capcom began, combining the two universes into the ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' fighting game series. Spider-Man would appear as a playable character in several titles: *''Marvel Super Heroes'' (1995) *''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' (1997) *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (1998) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' (2000) Venom also appears as a playable character in the latter two games. Spider-Man later returns in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. This Spider-Man was seemingly killed by Morlun with a single punch during the events of Spider-Verse. ''The Amazing Spider-Man: Web of Fire'' Spider-Man: Web of Fire was developed by Harutyun Zatikian in 1996 and published by Sega for the Sega 32X, as one the final titles for the add-on. The game is a platform action game similar to the previous Sega title, Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin. This time Spider-Man teams up with Daredevil to prevent the invading forces of HYDRA from taking over New York City. The game is broken into six levels with bosses such as the Eel, Tangle, and the Super-Adaptoid. ''Spider-Man: The Sinister Six'' Spider-Man: The Sinister Six, developed by Brooklyn Multimedia was an adventure game. The game was released in 1996 and published by Byron Preiss Multimedia. The game allowed the user to choose the path the narrative would take, interact with characters as Peter Parker, collect items, and confront various puzzles, boss battles, and mini games. ''Marvel Creativity Center'' Marvel Creativity Center, released in 1997 for both PC and Apple Mac by Cloud 9 Interactive, teaches the user how to create comics, the 'Marvel Way' with Stan Lee and Spider-Man acting as guides. The "story" involves Marvel studios being infiltrated by a mystery villain who has broken contact with all the regular Marvel artists and writers, leaving it up to the user to plot, script, illustrate and letter a comic. 2000s Throughout the late 1990s, Marvel Comics suffered an industry slump with Marvel filing for bankruptcy, which explains the lack of Spider-Man games towards the end of the late 1990s. However by 2000, Marvel was profitable again and was gearing up to drop the Comics Code Authority and established its own rating system. They began seriously licensing its characters for major feature film adaptations (with the commercially successful X-Men film premiering on July 14, 2000). By the late 2000s, new Spider-Man games were in the works, being published by Activision to this day. Early PlayStation and Game Boy Color games As a symbolic gesture of Marvel's return the development of two separate Spider-Man titles for PlayStation and Game Boy Color were announced. Neversoft's PlayStation iteration was highly successful. Enhanced versions were ported by other developers to the Nintendo 64 in 2000 and PC CD-ROM and the Dreamcast in 2001. A sequel, Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro was released in 2001 for the PlayStation and developed by Vicarious Visions. In those two games, Spider-Man was voiced by Rino Romano. A sequel to the Game Boy Color version, Spider-Man 2: The Sinister Six (not related to the NES Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six) was also released in 2001 and was developed by Torus Games. The PlayStation Spider-Man utilized the same engine as Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (released September 2000) which was also developed by Neversoft. As an easter egg, developer Neversoft Entertainment included the ability to play as Spider-Man if the player achieved a high level of success in 'career mode'. When the Game Boy Advance launched one of the earliest titles released was Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace developed and published by Activision in 2001. In September 2001, Spider-Man made a small appearance as one of the fighters in the fighting game by Paradox Development, X-Men: Mutant Academy 2 for PlayStation. In X2: Wolverine's Revenge, there was a deleted scene where Wolverine has his encounter with Spider-Man (again voiced by Rino Romano) in a ruined town. When Wolverine states that Spider-Man is off his home turf, Spider-Man states that he heard about the big bust-out at the Void and rode on the Charter Bus to the ruined town with the other superheroes that can't fly or teleport. When Spider-Man asks Wolverine if he needs help fighting Magneto, Wolverine tells him to deal with the chaos in town until Damage Control arrives. The Amazing Spider-Man TV Series games A video game based on The Amazing Spider-Man TV series was released in February 2007. It played on the PlayStation 3, WII and Xbox 360. Titled The Amazing Spider-Man: The Secret Order it featured a voice cast of all the original main cast members including Michael Dee, Jamie Luner, Colin Mochrie, Scott Bairstow, Natalie Brown and Maurice Dean Wint. The main plot had Spider-Man investigating an Illuminati-like organization which controls most of the world. The game play used a similar engine to the video game for Spider-Man 2 and featured a smaller map of New York City. It was considered a fair, but slightly flawed attempt. ''Spider-Man (film) Spider-Man 2 and Spider-Man 3 games As the live-action Spider-Man movie was released in 2002, a game developed by Treyarch titled, Spider-Man: The Movie was developed for PC, PlayStation 2, Xbox and Nintendo GameCube with a separate title developed by Digital Eclipse Software for Game Boy Advance. The game play was similar to that of Neversoft's previous Spider-Man game, except it featured for the first time aerial combat, and to an extent allowed the user to 'web sling' over New York openly, although not being able to land on the ground below. The game sported the voice of the actors from the film, including Tobey Maguire, Willem Dafoe, cult icon Bruce Campbell, and including Josh Keaton as Harry Osborn and in a bonus story-mode where he wears Norman's Green Goblin gear. After the critical success of both the first Spider-Man film and the video game releases, Marvel ordered a wider selection of titles to coincide with the release of Spider-Man 2. The flagship titles being Treyarch's Spider-Man 2: The Game for PlayStation 2, Xbox and Nintendo GameCube, which extended the open environment concept started by their previous title. Unlike the previous generation of games based on the film, Treyarch's game was not released for the PC, and in its stead was an original game developed by Fizz Factor. The reasons for this remain unclear, and Fizz Factors game did not include the open environment game play as seen in Treyarch's game and appeared to be targeted towards a younger audience, despite the game being marketed the same as the console release. Later, in 2005, another version of Spider-Man 2, this time for Sony's new handheld, the PlayStation Portable; which debuted in the first quarter of the year along with the system, was released. The PSP version of Spider-Man 2 was the first action games for the PSP, Spider-Man has to stay at a certain height, and Vulture is exclusive to the PSP version. In 2007 was released Spider-man 3: The Game for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, PC, Playstation 2, PSP and Nintendo DS. It's very similar to the prequel. The Next Gen version of the game was developed by Treyarch, the other version was developed by Vicarious Visions. Sony Pictures Mobile games Sony Pictures Mobile released a Spider-Man game for wireless phone in 2003. The game was such a success that a number of titles were planned to be released alongside with the Spider-Man 2 film. Some titles were delayed and are slowly being released. Current titles include; Spider-Man vs. Doc Ock (May 2004) (a multi-level action-adventure game where Spider-Man battles Doc Ock), Spider-Man 2 Pinball (May 2004) (virtual pinball game, themed with Spider-Man & Doc Ock characters), Spider-Man 2 3D: NY Subway (April 2005) (The player acts as Spider-Man as he leaps, swings and soars through the city, defeating thugs and ultimately facing off with Doc Ock. The 3D games feature superior graphics and sound and showcase the advanced capabilities of new mobile handsets.) and Spider-Man 2 Text Messaging Games (Players must show their knowledge of Spider-Man trivia and navigate through a mission-based text game). Other hand handheld versions developed appeared on the Nintendo DS and Game Boy Advance by Vicarious Visions and N-Gage by Backbone Entertainment. JakksTVGames In November 2004, in time for Christmas JakksTVGames released an all inclusive controller that includes an ATV input jack, to operate as a console plugged straight into a TV. It was titled Spider-Man Controller with 5 TV Games, and as the name suggests includes five original video games each with a different goal; Streets of the City, Doc Ock Horror, Green Goblin's Escape, Venom's Vindication and Rogues Gallery. Micro Games of America Additionally, Micro Games of America towards the end of 2004 released a portable LCD game, titled Spider-Man 2. Sony Pictures has also released, their own LCD game, titled Spider-Man 2 Hand Held Game and a virtual reality head set portable game titled, Spider-Man 2 VR 3D. ''Spider-Man & Friends'' As 2005 began, Activision released Spider-Man & Friends for PC. It was developed by their internal company, Activision Value and targeted towards young children. It featured action game based gameplay with various puzzles used as a learning tool. In March, Activision Value released their second title based on the Spider-Man franchise, Spider-Man Print Studio. The software allows the user to print various calendars, posters, bookmarks, flyers, door hangers, and masks from a library of pre-existing Spider-Man themed art, with Spider-Man as a guide to show the user the software. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Spider-Man is featured in Ultimate Spider-Man voiced by Sean Marquette. Based on the Marvel Comics' Ultimate Spider-Man, it was released on September 22, 2005 for Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, PC, Mobile Phones, and Game Boy Advance. In this game, players get to play both hero Spider-Man and fan-favorite villain Venom in their own storylines. The game also introduces the new Comic Inking Animation technology, cel shading that makes the entire game appear as if it were a living comic-book. The writing and art design for Ultimate Spider-Man were done by Brian Michael Bendis and Mark Bagley, respectively, who both have worked on the comic book series of the same name since it was launched. The game's plot line also supposedly fits into the USM chronology, with issues 86 - 88 being advertised dealing with the aftermath of the events of the game. However, the issues did not deal with the game, and in fact had several continuity errors with the game (E.g. Silver Sable not knowing who Spider-Man is) and until Venom shows up again, it is open to interpretation where the game takes place. ''Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects'' Also in September 2005, Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects was released, which includes both Spider-Man (voiced by Alistair Abell) and Venom as playable characters. The game was released for Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, PlayStation Portable and Nintendo DS. A spiritual sequel to Marvel Nemesis was scheduled for release. A preview of the game was released containing a battle between Spider-Man and Doctor Doom, but due to the end of the partnership between EA and Marvel the game was cancelled. ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' Spider-Man is a featured playable character in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance voiced by Quinton Flynn. The Scarlet Spider is an alternate costume for Spider-Man outside of his Classic, Symbiote, and Stark Armor costumes. Outside of playable character status, he is seen in the cutscenes with Captain America, Thor, and Wolverine. Spider-Man has special dialogue with various characters ranging from Dark Spider-Man and Dark Thor, Black Widow, Henry Pym, Lizard, Lockjaw, Mysterio, Rhino, Scorpion, and Shocker. A simulation disk has Spider-Man defending Dum Dum Dugan from Scorpion while on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Omega Base. Spider-Man shows mock envy to his allies during mission briefings, making comments on S.H.I.E.L.D's advanced Hellicarrier and Omega base, Tony Stark's wealth and the X-Men's relationship with the Shi'ar Empire. Spider-Man is also in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, voiced by Benjamin Diskin. ''Spider-Man: Battle for New York'' This Nintendo DS and Game Boy Advance video game Spider-Man: Battle for New York was set in the Marvel Ultimate universe. Spider-Man is voiced by James Arnold Taylor. ''Spider-Man 3'' The Spider-Man 3 game was released at the same time as the film. The game is on all formats, with the PlayStation 3 receiving a Collector's Edition featuring an exclusive playable character - Harry Osborn's "New Goblin" persona. The black suit was handled differently by the different development teams that worked on the game, with some opting to keep the player in the costume until a certain point in the game whilst other versions of the game utilised the suit in a more strategic fashion, allowing the player to don or remove the costume while suffering side effects appropriate to how much the suit is worn. In October 2007, the New Goblin was released onto the Xbox LIVE Marketplace, making the PC version of Spider-Man 3, besides the PS2 and Wii, the only version developed by Treyarch not to have the New Goblin as a playable character (Excluding fight against Sandman). In 2007, two Spider-Man 3 games were released for mobile devices, developed by Javaground USA and produced by Sony Online Entertainment. [http://webstart.mpowerplayer.com/content.mpowerplayer.com/hosting/sonypictures.com/SpiderMan3.jad Spider Man 3 Action] was released early in the year, followed by Spider-Man 3 Puzzle a few months later. ''Spider-Man: Friend or Foe'' Spider-Man: Friend or Foe was released on October 2, 2007 for Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 2, PC, PSP and Nintendo DS where James Arnold Taylor reprised his role of Spider-Man. The game is a different take on the three films, adding humor and story changes. Players can team up with a number of super villains from the comics, including Venom, Doc Ock, Green Goblin, Sandman, Black Cat, etc. Stern Pinball game Stern Pinball has developed a Spider-Man pinball machine that encompasses all three Spider-Man theatrical releases, released in June 2007. This machine is designed by Steve Ritchie and programmed by Lyman Sheats. A video game based on The Amazing Spider-Man tv series was released in February 2007. It played on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Titled The Amazing Spider-Man: The Secret Order it featured a voice cast of all the original main cast members including Michael Dee, Jamie Luner, Colin Mochrie, Scott Bairstow, Natalie Brown and Maurice Dean Wint. ''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows Spider-Man appears as the lead in Spider-Man: Web of Shadows voiced by Mike Vaughn. Released on October 21, 2008, Web of Shadows has received mixed reviews with critics praising the idea of an original story, but citing poor polish and execution. Four separate versions of the game were released: a 3D action game for PS3, Xbox 360,Wii and Microsoft Windows, a 2.5D side-scrolling beat 'em up action game for the PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 2 (called Amazing Allies Edition), and a 2.5D side-scrolling brawler/platformer for the Nintendo DS. ''Marvel Super Hero Squad'' Spider-Man appears as one of the playable heroes in the Marvel Super Hero Squad with Josh Keaton reprising the role. Regular, symbiote, and 2099 versions of Spider-Man are playable. Spider-Man is also in Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet voiced again by Josh Keaton, and he appears in Marvel Super Hero Squad Online now voiced by Mikey Kelley and Yuri Lowenthal. 2010s ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' Four different versions of Spider-Man are playable in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, a game from Activision and Beenox. Four different incarnations of Spider-Man, from the Amazing, Noir, 2099, and Ultimate universes, are featured in the game, voiced by veteran Spider-Man voice actors Neil Patrick Harris, Christopher Daniel Barnes, Dan Gilvezan, and Josh Keaton, respectively. It was released on September 7, 2010. Preorder bonuses are available for purchase. ''LittleBigPlanet'' Spider-Man is available as downloadable content for the game LittleBigPlanet, as part of "Marvel Costume Kit 2". ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Spider-Man appears as a playable character in the crossover fighting game Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. The character is once again voiced by Josh Keaton. He has four alternate color schemes: the classic red and blue costume, the black costume, the "Iron Spider", and the black and green suit from the recent "Big Time" storyline. ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Spider-Man reprises his role as a playable character in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, which is an enhanced version of Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. He is once again voiced by Josh Keaton. This is also his last appearance in Capcom's Vs. series games, as he was seemingly killed by Morlun with a single punch in Spider-Verse #2. ''Spider-Man: Edge of Time'' Spider-Man: Edge of Time is a 2011 adventure game that was developed by Beenox and Activision, the same companies that developed Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. The main characters for this game are: the Amazing Spider-Man, voiced by Josh Keaton, and the Spider-Man 2099, voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes. ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' The Amazing Spider-Man is a game based on the movie of same name that was released in 2012. The game was developed by Beenox and Activision, the same developers of Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions and Spider-Man: Edge of Time. Sam Riegel voices Spider-Man ''Marvel: Avengers Alliance'' Spider-Man is a playable character in the Facebook game Marvel: Avengers Alliance. ''Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth'' Spider-Man appears as a playable character in the 2012 fighting game Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth. ''Deadpool Spider-Man was mentioned by Deadpool in the first level, calling his powers lame. ''Marvel Heroes Spider-Man is a playable character in the MMORPG Marvel Heroes, voiced by Drake Bell reprising the role while Spider-Man wears his Modern costume, Christopher Daniel Barnes reprises the role while Spider-Man wears his Symbiote costume. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbxvvsuuTukhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tt7sW3PUeqY ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' Spider-Man is a playable character in Lego Marvel Super Heroes, James Arnold Taylor reprises his role. He serves as one of the main story characters in the game. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' The Amazing Spider-Man 2 is a game based on the movie of same name developed by Beenox and was released in April 2014, with Riegel reprising the role. Not for PC ''Spider-Man Unlimited'' Spider-Man Unlimited, an endless runner mobile game developed by Gameloft, was released on September 2014 for iOS, Android, and Windows Phone. It features Spider-Man, along with his other alternative versions, as playable characters. Spider-Man is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. ''Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes Spider-Man is a playable character in the game voiced by Drake Bell, reprising his role. References External links * [http://webstart.mpowerplayer.com/content.mpowerplayer.com/hosting/sonypictures.com/SpiderMan3.jad ''Spider-Man 3 Action Demo] for Mobile - developed by Javaground * *Spider-Man software at Spiderfan.org *History of Spider-Man Games at GameSpot *UGO.com's Spider-Man Hub *Spider-Man pinball video *The Many Looks of Spider-Man (Videogames) *Spider-Man Games fan site *Spiderman Videos Category:Video games based on Spider-Man Category:Video game franchises Category:Spider-Man lists